WWE Wrestling Fanon Wiki
WWE: WFW Welcome to the Wrestling Fanon Wiki! This is a wiki for all your wrestling fanon! There are three branches of the site. One is the RPG branch, where any user can choose a pre-created wrestler or create their own and compete for titles and buy items such as managers. Another branch is the Story branch, where you can write your own first person story about a wrestler in the WWE, TNA, or another independent circuit. The third, and most popular branch is the company branch, where you create your own company and wrestlers to go with it! Be the Chairman and see what it's like to rule with an iron fist! Main Articles *CURRENT COMPANIES *Ultimate Nonstop Wrestling, Owner:Slashranger4444 *Hardcorre Wrestling Entertainment, Owner: User:JDUDE *Supreme Nonstop Wrestling, Owner: RKOHHH1334 *Universal Wrestling Action, Owner: FDUDE *KWE, Koumo Wrestling Entertainment, Owner: Lukekoumo2001 *IXW,International Xtreme Wrestling Owner: Meme the fox *SRW,Strong Rookie Wrestling (Owner:CREATOR-TF2-LM) Recent News TNA Destroys HWE and UNW Owners at Nonstop Hardcorre! On January 30, at the phenominal HWE and UNW PPV, which ended in the partnership of JDUDE and Slashranger, TNA superstars Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Jeff Jarrett, and Homicide were seen backstage. The owners, however, were so blind with anger, they did not notice. But, in the Cutting Pit segment, the TNA Stars attacked the owners. They tried to fight back, but the superstars were too strong and soon overpowered the four men(Edge and Piper were included). This started the huge rivalry between the united companies and TNA. HWE News Bischoff under Pressure? Eric Bischoff was caught by a news reporter. Bischoff announced that problems wil be going on with HWE... with The Mcmahons running Slaughterhouse, Him running Nitrix, and Boogeyman running ECW. Bischoff states that he should rightfully own all purposes to HWE because the ratings have been out of the roof, and HWE should ban JDUDE and the McMahons. Eric then gotton a mysterious call, in which cut his meeting short. ECW through the roof The latest episode of ECW has raised more controversy then any episode in HWE HISTORY... even with the McMahon-Bischoff fued going on, ECW GM Boogeyman was smart and stopped them from entering his show. ECW has been better then all episodes in which Bischoff and the Mcmahon family ruled. Could ECW Become the dominant brand? Match of the Week WAS.... Match of the week has to of been the third match of Nitrix, where Wade Barrett gotten cheated out of a victory. Del Rio and him are hoping to fight Beer Money again soon in a No DQ match Rivalry of the week The rivalry of the week was ECW match of Sam American and King Grando, in which Grando knocked out Sam, and threw him into a dumpster UNW News UNW Best 25 Divas Countdown I would like to clarify, yes, this is not only UNW Divas, these are HWE Playmates and WWE Divas alike. This list is incomplete as of now. *Diva #25: Bull Nakano *Diva #24: Alundra Blayze *Diva #23: Glory Girl *Diva #22: Horror Fan *Diva #21: Sable SNW News SNW Title Marson wins the SNW Title in Redemption but he better watch out, Superfly & F IXW News SRW News Evomens attack The evomens beat the champion The Wooder,allowing The Wooder win against Travis Hell in a Cell : ¡AK 47 vs. The Reaper! AK 47 has challenged the Reaper to a Hell in a Cell Category:Browse